The Game
by Dr.Indigo
Summary: One morning, our intrepid and enthusiastic young hero Wander wakes up to find himself in an unfamiliar bedroom. Despite the strangeness of his situation, he quickly falls for the charm of the room's owner, a mysterious yet lovely girl who calls herself Deedee. But is this strange green-skinned girl really as innocent as she seems?
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this story a couple months ago for a contest on DA, but I didn't finish it in time for the deadline so I pushed it aside and sort of forgot all about it. However, given the subject matter of the next new episode I thought it might be appropriate to tweak where I left off a bit and post this as a two shot. Wander Over Yonder and all of its characters, locations, and terms are the property of the Disney Corporation. I own nothing. Enjoy.

The Game: Part 1.

 _You want to be a Sailor, Sailing through the Star-Sea~_

 _Doctor, Teacher, or a Tailor's not the life for thee~_

Through the infinite blackness a voice rang out; slowly rousing him back to the realm of consciousness.

 _Infinite Worlds and Stars, by the Baker's Dozens~_

 _Calling through the Void, like long forgotten Cousins~_

The voice was soft and sweet sounding, almost like that of a lark, or perhaps a popinjay.

 _Space is cruel, but Space is clean~_

 _And friends are seldom few or far between~_

Word by sugar-coated honey-dipped word the voice's song revitalized his spirit and cured him of a fatigue he hadn't even realized he'd had.

 _But Friendship pales, or so I'm told~_

 _When matched against the lure of Love and Gold~_

Suddenly, and quite unexpectedly, the tone of the song took on a considerably darker edge, and yet the voice itself still filled his heart with warmth and an unfamiliar longing.

 _Poor little Sailor Boy, in your Ivory Tower~_

 _Blissfully unaware that your Heart I'll soon devour~_

A gentle kiss suddenly graced his left cheek and a jolt of electricity raced down his spine.

 _I want to be a Pirate, Sailing through the Star-Sea~_

 _Plundering Worlds and Stealing Hearts, that is the life for me~_

As if propelled by some sort of grand invisible mechanism, Wander shot up into an upright position; his eyelids suddenly snapping open as he did. As his pupils slowly readjusted to the light, a throbbing pain in his frontal lobe quickly brought back memories of the previous night.

"Whoa boy…what a night. Root Beer Floats do not make for an appropriate bed time snack." He said to himself groggily as his natural upbeat attitude helped him clear away some of the mental fog. "Oh well, live and learn. I'll just have some fruit for breakfast and that'll even everything out. Sound good Sylvia?"

"Sounds perfect to me."

"Great!" he replied with his trademark chipper timbre. "So what do you feel like? Apples? Oranges? Strawberries? Oh, what about something more tropical, like Mangos? Or Bananas? Or Cocoanuts? Or if we're _really_ feeling festive maybe some Guavas? Or…"

"Actually, I was thinking Watermelon might be nice."

"Ooo~ that sounds scrumptious! Do you know where we can get some Syl…" the words suddenly died in his throat as the last lingering traces of his mental fog dissipated; allowing him to finally think with his usually degree of clarity. Ever since he'd woken up, the orange nomad had been plagued by the peculiar feeling that something wasn't right. But it wasn't until that exact moment that he was able to tell what precisely was off. "Uh, Sylvia, are you feeling alright? I hate to sound rude, but your voice sounds a little…"

For the second time since waking up, Wander found himself stopping midsentence. For when he turned to face his trusty Zbornak companion, he was instead greeted by a pair of large, hot pink eyes, accompanied by the second friendliest smile the young nomad had ever seen.

"Boo!" cried the owner of the Cheshire-like grin impishly; causing him to jump back in shock.

Apparently his reaction must have been quite humorous, because almost immediately afterward the mysterious stranger broke into a lighthearted chuckle. Although, _chuckle_ might be too much of an oversimplification. For the true nature of this laugh was far more complex. It was warm and sincere, yet hypnotic and almost ethereal. To put it simply, it was the kind of laugh the young wanderer had always imagined the universe would have if it could speak.

"Sorry man, I couldn't help myself." Said the stranger, sounding both playful and apologetic. "You alright?"

"Wha… I mean, yeah, I'm alright." Replied Wander, as he shook of his self-induced trance. No longer bewitched by the stranger's siren giggle, he finally had the chance to get a good look at her. From where he was sitting, the orange nomad could tell that she was rather tall, at least compared to himself; standing at about six or seven feet if he had to guess. Her skin, although lightly blemished in several spots, was a lovely shade of lime green, which gave her a faint glow in the artificial light. Her hair, while short and ragged, was pure and glistening white, like freshly fallen snow. She was dressed in a plain black t-shirt with a splattered image of a heart, a matching skirt, spiked shoulder pads, yellow gloves, and a pair of white sneakers not unlike his own. Throw in her sleek physique, her pointed ears, and her dripping eye makeup, and you got a figure that even Wander had to admit looked rather bizarre; if not strangely cute.

"You gonna say anything else?" asked the stranger abruptly, bringing him back to reality. "Or are you just gonna sit there and stare at me like some kind of Perv?"

"What?" Wander replied, sounding understandably flustered. "I'm so sorry Ma'am, I… I mean, I… I didn't mean to…"

A sudden burst of the stranger's beautiful universe-laugh told him that she hadn't actually been offended; which almost instantly put an end to his stammering.

"Relax, you Goof. I'm just messing with you." She said with another Cheshire-like grin. "Oh, and for the record, don't call me Ma'am. Trust me, I'm no more a Ma'am than you are a Koala. Call me Deedee."

"Um… alright, Deedee. My name's Wander. Nice to meet you." He said, trying to sound friendly, while also trying to err on the side of caution. "Now, if you don't mind my asking, what precisely are you doing in my motel room?"

"Motel Room?" the tall and admittedly beautiful stranger mimicked amusedly, treating him to another bout of her oh-so enchanting laugh. "Boy, you must be more out of it than I thought. You're not in some cheap motel, you Goober. You're in _my_ bedroom. On _my_ starship."

This, rather shocking, piece of information caused Wander to do a double take. At first he wondered if this was just another one of her jokes, but a quick scan of his surroundings told him that this was not the case.

Blood-Red walls covered in Power Metal, Volcano, and Rainbow Unicorn posters. Wall-to-wall vintage shag carpeting done up in a lovely shade of ebony. Wicked looking bass guitar modeled to vaguely resemble some sort of gargoyle like creature resting in a stand next to a matching amplifier. Small heart-shaped lamp sitting atop a nightstand next to a hairbrush and a book entitled " _Popular Love Songs of the Pinwheel Galaxy_ ". Skull-shaped Queen Sized Bed with pink bedspread and what appeared to be a Doom-Dragon Plushie.

Needless to say, this was most definitely _**not**_ the motel room Sylvia had picked out the night before.

Wait a minute… _**Sylvia!**_

"Sylvia…"

"Say what now?"

"Sylvia!" Wander repeated, now entering full panic mode. "Oh my gosh! She's probably looking for me back at the motel! And I don't know where I am! And… _OOOF_!"

Before his hysterics could grow any more comedic or over the top, Deedee gave him a quick 'regain-your-composure' slap across the left cheek; effectively putting an end to his panic fueled shenanigans.

"Thanks…" said the hairy nomad as he placed a gentle hand on his tender cheek. "I needed that… I guess."

"No prob." Replied his host with a playful giggle, before allowing herself to adopt a slightly more serious tone. "Now, if it's not too personal a question, what the heck is the matter with you? I mean, one minute we're having a lovely conversation about breakfast and then the next you're spazing out like a Centurion Spider-Monkey on sugar packets. I mean seriously, what's your problem?"

For reasons he could quite understand, Wander suddenly felt very ashamed of himself. And why shouldn't he have been? After all, Deedee had been so kind, and he'd repaid her hospitality by acting like a fool. Part of him wanted to crawl into the deepest hole he could find and stay there forever. Fortunately, the less macabre and more well-mannered part of him was the one calling the shots.

"Gee, I'm awful sorry Deedee." The orange nomad said apologetically. "It's just… I… well… the last thing I remember is saying goodnight to my best pal Sylvia, and then the next thing I know I'm who knows where. Not that you haven't been a most hospitable host, but still, I can't help but worry that something terrible might have happened. Surely you can understand that, right?"

Almost immediately, the tall woman's serious glare melted away, and was replaced by a softer, almost motherly, expression.

"I understand," she said sweetly, before taking a seat on her bed; patting the spot beside her. "C'mere a minute."

As if under the sway of some strange mystic force, Wander felt compelled to obey; so gingerly he scooted toward her. Once he was close enough, Deedee wrapped one of her arms around him and pulled him into a vice-like hug. She squeezed him so tight he nearly lost consciousness but the orange nomad didn't notice; he was far too entranced by the natural scent of his host to notice much of anything else. He hadn't noticed it until that point, but Deedee smelled absolutely heavenly; like an odd blend of unwashed gym clothes and strawberry hand lotion. It was kind of gross, but in a good way.

So bewitched was he by his new friend's unnatural sweet and sour scent that he barely noticed when she released him from her hug.

"Feeling better?" she asked, clearly amused by the dopey grin spread across his face.

"Yeah… much…" he replied dreamily; earning another giggle from his vivacious host.

"Glad to hear it. Because~" Deedee singsonged as her right hand began to glow an eerie orange. Without warning, her fingers stretched into long fluid-like tentacles that writhed and wriggled all about; seemingly of their own freewill. Then, also without warning, the strange glowing tendrils all shot toward the corner of the room, grabbing something off a small table Wander hadn't noticed before, and pulled it back into her waiting palm. Once the desired object was in her grasp, the green woman morphed her hand back to normal and presented it to her guest; revealing it to be a clear plastic bowl filled with tiny cubes of watermelon. "It's time for breakfast~"

Almost instantly, all of the shame and uncertainty that had plagued the young nomad's mind was replaced by an overwhelming sense of calm laced with a mild euphoria. Not wanting to seem rude, he plucked a single piece of watermelon from the bowl and placed it in his mouth. It tasted so sweet and juicy that his lips formed a large, cartoonish grin the instant it touched his tongue; earning yet another giggle from his lovely and gracious host.

"Guess you must be hungry huh?" asked Deedee; though her adorably playfully tone suggested it wasn't really a question. "Go on~ Eat the entire bowl if you like."

"Um… are you sure?" asked Wander apprehensively. "I mean, aren't you hungry?"

As the words left his mouth, the young nomad suddenly felt a strange and powerful aura wash over him. The only way he could think to describe it was like being abruptly teleported into the shadow of some great and ravenous beast. He raised his head to look at his host, only to find that her wide and welcoming pink eyes had been narrowed into piercing hawk-like gaze. Her friendly, Cheshire-like smile was still present, but it seemed almost tainted by the animalistic way she was licking her lips.

He was quite fearful of his new friend's sudden shift in demeanor, and yet for some strange reason he was unafraid.

"Oh, I'm absolutely starving." Replied the wearer of said esurient expression; her voice somewhat heavier than before and yet still intoxicatingly sweet. "But I'm nothing if not _patient_ ~"

To be continued…

End Notes: I honestly don't know when or if I will write the second half. It all depends on how this chapter is received. Please leave a like, favorite, or comment before you leave and have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is by popular demand, the exciting conclusion to The Game. Consider this my early Christmas present to everyone who's supported this story. Wander Over Yonder is owned by Disney. I own nothing. Enjoy. Ohm and FYI, I started writing the first chapter immediately after seeing The Greater Hater and I posted it just before the premier of The Battle Royale. So assume that the whole takes place in-between those two episodes.

The Game: Part 2.

 _It's okay to be afraid, even petrified~_

 _But on my honor as a goddess, I'll make sure you stay alive~_

 _Just let me wrap you in my coils, and pull you closely to my heart~_

 _But don't let yourself get cozy, cuz that's only just the start~_

Once again, Wander found himself being serenaded by the Voice of the Universe; only this time, he had a name and face to go with it.

 _Don't look away, don't even bother~_

 _Just stare into my eyes, and know it's you I want to smother~_

 _My appetite is growing, and my fangs a very sharp~_

 _But don't worry I'm quite gentle, I'll play your heartstrings like a harp~_

The lyrics were a bit forced, and in some places quite harsh, but that hardly mattered. For the voice that sang them was nothing less than that of an angel, dipped in honey, coated in sugar, and baked for forty-five minutes in an oven of pure happiness. And yet, a part of him could not shake the sense of primal fear he had felt not less than ten minutes ago.

 _Now go ahead, shed your inhibitions~_

 _Just play with me awhile, then I'll return you to your missions~_

 _My venom is slow acting, but it hits straight at the heart~_

 _No need to be afraid yet, cuz this is only just the start~_

Just as spontaneously as it began, the singing suddenly stopped and Wander was thrust roughly back into reality. No longer was he floating through the cosmos being serenaded by the embodiment of joy and kindness, but rather he was once more sitting on a pink skull-shaped bed in the blood-red room with his odd but bewitching new friend.

"So, Wander…" said friend, known for now as Deedee, purred sweetly to her guest. "What did you think of my song?"

"Oh… well… I um… well I…" the orange nomad stammered; suddenly feeling very nervous for reasons he did not fully understand. "I… I mean… it was… great."

This answer didn't seem to satisfy the tall lime-skinned beauty, for she soon adopted an adorable sort of mock pout and batted her hot pink eyes at him in a playful manner.

"Now, now, there's no need to try and spare me feelings. I know it still needs a lot of work." She said cutely. "So~ Where do you think I need improvement?"

"Well… I'm not… that is to say, I'm not sure I'm really qualified to judge anyone else's musical style. I mean, people tell me all the time that I know my way around a lyric, but still I…" as he spoke, Wander unconsciously felt around for the clear plastic bowl right beside him. However, when he finally found it he discovered something rather unusual. "Hey, what happened to all the watermelon? This thing was full just a second ago."

Suddenly, Deedee burst into a fit of soft, but intoxicating giggles; apparently finding his last statement quite amusing.

"Don't be silly, you big Goof." She said before treating him to another of her universe-laughs. "You finished off the watermelon hours ago, remember."

"Hours ago?" Wander parroted disbelievingly. "But… but that's impossible. I've only been here about… twenty minutes."

"Are you _sure_ about that?"

"Yes! I mean… I thought I was."

As he continued to ponder over this mystery, the shaggy wanderer suddenly felt his head begin to clear. Almost as if someone had just pulled several balls of cotton out of his brain all at once.

"Well, there's no need to dwell on that now, my little Cutie." Said Deedee vivaciously, in a clear attempt to derail his train of thought. "So, what do you think needs more work, the tempo or the beat?"

"I… I don't know." He answered, still trying to sift through his mental haze.

"Okay then, what about the lyrics? Do they seem too forced?"

"I… I… something's not right here."

"What about the subtext? Was it too filthy for you?"

"You're not listening to me. I said something's…" Wander cut himself off just as the last lingering traces of his mental morass faded; finally allowing him to think with absolute clarity. "Wait, subtext? What subtext? What are you talking about?"

This earned him yet another giggle fit from his lovely and mysterious host.

"Oh come now Sweetness~" Deedee purred seductively. "We both know you're not nearly as naïve as you pretend to be. Surely you've figured out my intensions for you by now right."

"In… Intensions?"

"Huh, guess not." She said with a playful smirk. "But no matter. Just think over my song for a few minutes and you'll see the sinful subtext I was talking about."

Temporarily diverted from his overwhelming sense of wrongness and confusion by an even more overwhelming sense of curiosity, the orange nomad used his newfound mental clarity and infallible recall to run through the lyrics to his host's latest song. On the surface there was nothing particularly 'sinful' about the lyrics that he could detect. However, after replaying them in his mind about seven or eight times he suddenly realized something he hadn't before. Something that should have been painfully obvious from the beginning.

He was in a lady's _bedroom_. And more importantly, he was sitting on a lady's _bed_.

After realizing that, Wander suddenly noted the provocative way his host was sitting, as well as the almost carnivorous look in her eyes. With all of this suddenly at the forefront of his mind, the subtext of the song became quite clear. And that made his eyes grow wide with terror.

"Oh~ I think somebody just figured it out~"

"Wait a minute… do you want me?"

"Uh-huh~"

"With you?"

" _Uh-huh_ ~"

"On _this_ bed?"

"And at least a dozen other places."

"Okay then…" the orange nomad said in a calm, polite, but clearly terrified tone. "Well… as flattering as your offer is, Ms. Deedee, I'm afraid I really half to be go…"

Unfortunately, before Wander could even try to inch away, his tall and now terrifying host pinned his right hand to the bed with her own.

"What's your hurry?" she asked with a Cheshire-like grin and eyes overflowing with lust.

"Well I… I… I… I… I need to get back to Sylvia. Poor dear's probably worried sick about me."

"Oh I doubt that. By my calculations, she'll be sleeping off all those drugs I gave her for at least another three hours. Plenty of time for what I've got planned."

"Yes… well… be that as it may, I really…"

"I'm starting to get the feeling you don't want to be with me." She said, pretending to be offended, only to instantly adopt a much more seductive tone. "Perhaps you'd be more in the mood if I sing to you again."

"That's really not…"

"Oh, but I insist~" Deedee purred amorously. "I wrote this one just for you. And it's got a bit more _bounce_ than the others."

As if responding to her words, the lights suddenly dimmed and the air filled with a strange, unfamiliar music. It was soft and soothing, but also lively and bouncy; like a strange fusion of smooth and freeform jazz. Whatever it was, Wander's 'host' seemed to enjoy it immensely; for after bobbing her head to the beat for a few seconds she began to sing in time with the melody.

 _I'm the Queen of Ebony~_

 _As you can plainly see~_

Deedee's singing was just as spellbinding as ever. This time however, Wander's fear allowed him to retain his senses. This time he remembered where he was and could see exactly what _she_ was doing.

 _At night when you're asleep~_

 _Into your dreams I'll creep~_

With his eyes wide open and his heart racing, the orange nomad watched as his captor slowly inched her way toward him.

 _And the stars that shine above~_

 _Will light our way to love~_

With all the speed and grace of a striking cobra, Deedee snatched Wander's opposite hand and pinned it like the other. She then used her knees hold down his legs. Now she had him totally at her mercy.

 _I'll rule this galaxy~_

 _As Queen of Ebony~_

"Deedee, please don't do this. I'm begging you." Wander pleaded as he struggled to break free. But alas these pleas fell on deaf ears. As his captor simply moved on to the next verse; all the while eyeing him like a starving python.

 _I'm the Queen of Ebony~_

"Please no!"

 _Your love belongs to me~_

"Not like this!"

 _At night when I'm asleep~_

"Someone! Anyone! Please help!"

 _Into my bed you'll creep~_

"Sylvia!"

 _At night when I'm wide awake~_

"Sylvia! Please help me!"

 _Oh, the sweet love we shall make~_

"SYLVIA!"

 _So please, don't be gentle with me~_

" **SYLVIA!** "

 _My Prince of Ebony~_

After belting out that last line, Deedee broke into a fit of cackles that would have made even the most seasoned witch green with envy. This, Wander knew, was a sign; a sign that his captor was done playing games and was ready to satisfy her dark desires. With no means of escape and no rescue on the way, the orange nomad ceased his cries for help and closed his eyes; praying that it would all be over quickly. However, much to his surprise/overwhelming relief, _it_ never came at all.

Slowly but surely, the wicked cackles morphed into feminine giggles and as far as the shaggy wanderer could tell his captor had not made another move since finishing her song. So, despite his immense terror, he opened his eyes and was met with the biggest, dopiest, most mischievous looking smile he had ever seen.

"Gotcha~" Deedee chirped in a playful singsong way.

"Wuh?"

"O-M-Goodness! You should have seen the look on your face!" the lime-skinned woman squealed with girlish delight. "It was sooooooo adorable~"

"Wait… so you're not… I mean, you're not gonna…"

"Oh~ Sweetie, of course not." Deedee replied in a sympathetic yet still mischievous tone. "I mean, if I wanted to force myself on you, I would have already done it like six times by now. It's kinda my thing."

"WHAT?"

"Okay, more like twelve, but I was trying to be modest."

"That's not why I went WHAT!" Wander retorted, sounding uncharacteristically, but understandably, furious. "I mean, you string me along _all day_ , do something downright unsettling with my senses, and then make me think you're gonna _violate_ me, all as part of some insanely convoluted practical joke! Are you crazy or something?"

"HA! That's rich coming from you." She replied casually. "I mean, you troll other villains all the time."

"That… that's different."

"Why? Because you're a _good guy_?" she shot back, still sounding unsettlingly casual. "But all jokes aside, you really need to lighten up. After all, it's all just a game."

"Game? What game?" Wander asked sounded both confused and concerned.

"Oh~ Just a special kind of game I made up for you and me." Deedee answered in a darkly impish tone. "It's kinda like the game you play with Lord Hater. You know, the one where you drive him crazy as part of a long-term plan to turn him good. Only I plan on driving you a special _kind_ of crazy. And instead of turning you good, well~ you get the picture."

"Wait, so you…"

"That's right Hon." She cut him off as she seamlessly slipped back into lustful predator mode. "I'm gonna turn that pure heart of yours into the blackest black hole times infinity. I'm gonna turn you into the vilest villain this stinking universe has ever seen. And once the galaxy is all yours, I'm gonna make you all mine."

"No!" Wander shot back bravely; in spite of totally justified fears. "That will never happen! I won't let it!"

"Too late Cutie Pie. I've already got a head start." His captor responded sinisterly. "You're already attracted to me; I can sense it. And as we both know, mutual attraction is the first step to L-O-V-E Wuv~ Just give me a year and we'll snuggling together on a throne made of skulls."

"B-but why me?"

"Because turning someone like you bad will prove once and for all that evil is the only way to be. Plus, you're just so flippin' adorable I can't stand it~"

The situation suddenly far worse than he ever could have imagined, the hairy nomad began to shudder in terror; much to the amusement of his captor.

"Aw~ Don't worry Snookums, I'm not gonna do anything naughty to you; _today_." She said in a condescendingly cute way. "I'm just gonna give you something _special_ to remember me by. And when I'm done you'll wake with you best buddy Sylvia like it was all just a bad dream. Except _you'll_ know better."

"Who are you?" asked Wander hesitantly with eyes wide with fright.

"Oh~ So you wanna know who I _really_ am eh? Well, I guess I can let you in on my little secret." Said 'Deedee' as she slowly leaned in until she was inches away from his ear. "People call me Lord Dominator. But give me a year and you'll be calling me _Wifey_ ~"

Then without another word she opened her grinning maw wide and sunk her teeth into his defenseless neck.

The End?

End Notes: Like I said before, this story takes place after The Greater Hater but before The Battle Royale. However, after the events of this story, The Battle Royale and everything afterward will play out much differently; obviously. I don't know if I'm gonna a sequel or anything, but if you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to let me know in the comments. Hope you all had fun and Happy Holidays. Peace.


End file.
